


Tie Him Up, Hold Her Down--The Please Don't Kill Nate Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: Everyone was very satisfied whether she had to tie him up or he had to hold her down.  A mark drugs the two while on a job.  Takes place anytime during season four.





	Tie Him Up, Hold Her Down--The Please Don't Kill Nate Job

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I'm supposed to be finishing other fics, but this happened. My research on drugs is very limited, so just handwave it and believe it, dammit. The fact that Sophie almost gave Nate a heart attack is enough, don't you think?

“Dammit, Nate.”

Now Sophie realized why Eliot always said that to Hardison, usually in affection, but mostly exasperation.  This was mostly one of those exasperation moments she had with the brains of their little family.  Sometimes his brain didn’t quite work if other things came into play.

It could be a child.  It could have been a woman. Or possibly one of their own in trouble. Nate could get distracted, not easily, but it had happened before.  Now he was really distracted. It really wasn’t her fault. Why’d the mark have to go and find that video?

“Uh, we, uh, maybe we should…,” Nate continued, not stringing more than a few words together.

“I told you I’d seen her before.”

She thought that Hardison had scrubbed the internet of everything about her. Everything, unless it was needed. This certainly was not needed.

“She’s stunning,” Roger sighed.

Nate’s mouth formed a word, but nothing came out. His eyes bugged out, hand gripping the back of his neck.

“Should we be watching this?”

There. Finally some sense. 

“I told you. See?  This is why I hired her. I’ve had this for years. She went by Jenny something or other.”

And there you have it, she thought. This was why Hardison couldn’t scrub it.  Roger had downloaded it and saved the bloody thing. They had to stop him.  This was why he hired her though?

“I have an eye for this sort of thing.”

From her hidden vantage point, Nate’s head shook a bit, like he was doing a double take. Oh dammit, the sounds she was making onscreen made her want to chuck the computer out the window. No one was supposed to hear those sounds.

“Rog, Roger. Maybe we should watch this later. She’s going to be here any minute now.”

Maybe Nate was now thinking with his brain instead of other body parts.

All she could hear through her comm was Nate breathing heavily and an occasional snort. That had to be Parker.  At least the other two were keeping quiet.

“Oh boy,” Hardison finally chimed in, voice tone just a bit higher than normal.

“How come we don’t have video too?” Parker asked.

“You don’t want video,” Hardison whispered.

“Yeah, I do,” Eliot added.

“Well, I mean, yeah, but you know,” Hardison stuttered back.

“Record it for later then,” Parker said, clanging heard off in the distance.

“Are you done?” Nate muttered, trying not to get caught by their mark.

“Almost,” Parker answered.

It all started off as a con to get money back from some cagey rich guy. Their usual fare of course.  It didn’t take long for Sophie to get close to him, to distract him while Nate went through his financials that Parker had downloaded from his computer.  Unfortunately, Nate was caught by the mark, but not how they actually thought.  The mark thought Nate was the accountant sent in to help the mark hide the money he owed hundreds of people who had fallen for his scam.  So now, not only was Nate involved, Sophie had to keep up her end of the bargain and not let on that she knew Nate.  She could tell that Nate was a bit jealous with the mark’s hands all over her, but she’d never let it go too far.

\-----------------

“Hey, I’ll share,” Roger said that night.

If Nate hadn’t already swallowed what was in his mouth at the time, there would have been a spectacular spit take on his part.  The fact that his eyes bugged out like they always did when he got taken by surprise almost blew the con right then and there.

“Did you possibly ask her if she’ll share?” Nate inquired as the mark wrapped his arms around Sophie’s middle.

“If I pay her enough, she’ll do anything.”

Oh hell no, Sophie thought. She most definitely was not a prostitute.  Is that what he thought she was?

Thank goodness Roger became distracted with two other women, calling them over to the three of them at the bar. Nate was dressed like an uptight accountant for the con, tie up close to this neck, hair slicked back to tame his curls, glasses rounding out the persona.  Sophie had tugged the very short dress down a few times that night, but knew it would do no good to keep the mark’s hands to himself. She was just about to excuse herself to get the hell out of there when he pulled her over to Nate. 

“Lighten up, Stan. There’s enough girls to go around,” Roger announced as he handed Nate a drink. 

Stan the accountant, aka Nate Ford, downed the drink in one go, hoping that he could beg off in a few minutes time.

“Celia, dance with the man.”

Celia, Sophie’s name in the con, was a hanger-on aka his new assistant, which meant she was supposed to travel all over looking for a party for her boss.  Sophie downed her drink, taking Nate’s hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

“How do we get out of here?” Nate asked her, mouth close to her ear.

“Take me home with you?”

“It could work, although we don’t want to seem like a couple.”

“I’m thinking if Roger thinks it’s just a one night stand, then he’ll back off.”

“I hope you’re right,” Nate answered, mouth drifting down to her shoulder.

Thank goodness the song was slow because her head had started swimming after that one drink.  Sophie could handle her liquor.  Not that she could drink Nate under the table, but she wasn’t a lightweight.  As she stumbled a bit in Nate’s arms, she realized that he too wasn’t exactly at his best.

“How many drinks did you have tonight?” she asked as she looked into his eyes.

“One, just now.”

Oh dammit, he did not look right.  The glazed look in his eyes told her that she needed to get him out of there and quick. Only he wasn’t moving toward the door like she thought he would.  His arms tightened around her, body pressing up against hers.

“We need to go,” Sophie said as her hand worked into his hair, gripping it tightly.

“Maybe just one more dance,” Nate answered.  “Bastard drugged us.”

“Fuck,” Sophie replied, trying to steer Nate to the door.

Nate’s hands felt so hot against her body as they roamed up and down her sides.

“I can’t stop,” he groaned as his hands finally found what they’d been searching for, bare skin.

Sophie could see off the in the distance the two women who had approached Roger now all over him.

“What the hell?” Sophie heard Parker yell into the comm.

“Get out of there,” Eliot added.

She could hear the three others chattering on and on about leaving, but it was all she could do to not rip Nate’s clothes off right there on the dance floor.

“I’m going in,” she could hear Eliot say.

“No,” Nate growled back. “Do not blow this.”

“You’re compromised,” Eliot told Nate.

“Sophie is safe with me.”

“You got your damn hands all over her.  That doesn’t look safe to me,” Hardison interjected.

“I’m fine,” Sophie finally came into the conversation.

“It can take anywhere from three to six hours to clear that stuff from your system,” Eliot told them.

“You know what he gave them?” Parker asked.

“I have some ideas.”

Nate’s hand had made it between her legs, brushing up against the silk ever so lightly. Two more strokes of his fingers and she was coming hard and fast, right on the dance floor.

She could hear Roger whooping off in the distance, pointing and looking at them. One of the women with him had bared her breasts for him. No one seemed to care in the bar.  More than one couple was getting naked in the booths around them.

“Whoa, whoa. What kind of bar did he take y’all to?” Hardison exclaimed.

“We should get out of here,” Nate panted in her ear, like he was in pain.

As she brushed her hand over his front, he literally growled at her. Now she knew why he was panting.

“Soph, you might not want to do that again,” he said in the ear that didn’t have the earbud.

Grabbing his hand, they made their escape.

\----------------------

Instead of the door to the outside, Sophie found an empty office.

“Shit, wrong turn,” she told Nate.

Turning, she noticed he shut the door to the office quietly, his breathing coming in short bursts.

“Give me your comm,” he asked as he turned to face her.

“But I don’t understand.”

“Now,” he replied, anger and something else apparent with his request.

Yanking it out of her ear, she watched as he put them into his jacket pocket. Before she could react and ask him what his plan was, he pulled her up against his front, fisted her hair tight and dove in for a kiss to end all kisses.

Possession. That’s what she thought later. It was like he was possessed by the devil. 

“Turn around and bend over the desk,” Nate said as his hands worked her dress up and over her backside.

“Maybe this is not the best idea,” Sophie squeaked out.

She never squeaked in her life, but looking at Nate right then, his eyes so blue in the light shining in from the street light, she knew she’d comply.  Clearing off the desk in one swipe of his arm, Sophie found herself bent over it, now somewhat eager to see what he’d planned.

“My turn.”

It was the voice he’d get sometimes when they were in bed together, when he’d take charge and order her around.  His need for control entered the bedroom more times than not. Sometimes she’d let him get his way, sometimes she’d wrestle control from him. Not that their endgame was any different.  Everyone was very satisfied whether she had to tie him up or he had to hold her down. This was one of those hold her down scenarios she surmised.

The coolness of the room hit her as he pulled her silk underwear down and off. He must have taken his jacket off because all she could feel was the cotton of his button-down shirt as he placed one hand on her back to push her down. Two seconds later, he was sheathed inside of her. She’d have bruises on her hips later from the punishing pace he set in addition to her head being a little sore from him pulling her hair. Not that she minded right that instant. Whatever Roger had given them had lessened for a bit once Nate had touched her, but roared back to life as Nate pounded into her.

“Come now,” he encouraged her.

That was all it took for Sophie to start shaking with release, feeling Nate jerk in response with his own.

“God, that was,” Nate said, barely able to talk because he was panting so hard.

“Now we should get the hell out of here.”

Nate still held her down, still was inside her, still twitching in the aftermath of what they’d just done.  Being compromised would not help in any way with this con. Eliot must be going crazy right about then and might even be in the bar looking for them.

“How long til this wears off?” Nate asked as he finally let her up.

“Who knows?”

So many muscles already felt sore as Nate slowly retreated from her.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as she stood up in front of him.

“Not your fault.”

She’d misread this mark entirely.  Not only did he steal millions from his investors, he drugged people for fun.

Nate pushed some tissues in her hands and turned away from her to get put back together. 

“We’re fine,” she could hear him say.

He must have put the comm back in once he was decent.

“We must have gotten turned around. Coming out now. Do not blow this, Eliot.”

“Nate, you gotta realize,” Eliot started in on him.

“Stop right there. We’ll talk about this in the morning. I’m taking Sophie home.”

Sophie had put her comm back in just as Eliot was telling Nate something important.  Grabbing her hand, he led her to the back door, pushing it open to the cool breeze.

“We’re out. Go home. We’ll regroup in the morning and see where we are.”

There was a bit of grumbling from the other three, but they all agreed to meet the next day to see if they had enough evidence to bring this guy down once and for all.

Leaning up against Nate’s car, Sophie watched as he ripped his comm out and put it in his pocket again.

“Missing something?” he asked as he came near.

“I have my comm,” she answered, thinking this was to what he was referring.

Instead of the comm, Nate pulled out her underwear from his pocket, smirking as he did.

“You are a bastard. Do you know that?”

He pinned her against the car, mouth coming down on hers.

“The car too?”

“Why not?”

“There are people.”

“It’s three in the morning.”

“At least it’s the Mercedes.”

What was in those drinks? Viagra? Probably mixed with some kind of stimulant.  Nate pinned her arms above her head as he slid into her, this time not so eager to finish, but doing the job in record time again.

Luckily it didn’t take them long to get back to Nate’s apartment because she tried to convince him that the front seat of the car would work just fine, but Nate declined. Thank goodness the shower was hot so that she could rinse away all that they’d done. Two hours later, after they’d screwed each other’s brains out once more in addition to other satisfying things done with hands and mouths, they both wrapped themselves around each other and slept.

Sophie twisted in her sleep as her dreams were filled with all the places Nate had explored with his tongue before she finally awoke with a shudder.  Nate hadn’t moved from where he’d passed out, head in between her naked breasts, hand holding her ass tight. How could he sleep that way? She slowly drifted off back to sleep, only to be awakened again a few hours later at Nate’s insistence that she spoon back against him. His hand drifted down between her legs. It didn’t take her long before her leg was up and over his.

Nate had always been a generous lover, taking his time with her, always seeing to her needs, often more than once, but this was taking it to the extreme. He’d never been this commanding in bed, definitely had never completed the task more than twice in one day.

“I’m not going to break. Damn drugs,” he sighed as he rolled her to her stomach, timing his thrusts to meet hers.

“I might,” she giggled.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked as he slowed his progress.

“No. I’ll be pleasantly sore tomorrow though.”

She could feel the scratchiness of his chest hair against her back as he kept up a steady pace. One hand worked its way down, fingers playing her like a fiddle. How she was still so wet and ready must have something to do with the drugs in her system. As she tightened around him yet again, she could feel him come not two seconds later, which for him was not normal.

“Ok, that never happens,” he commented.

“Don’t judge.”

“I just hope I don’t have a heart attack from this.”

She didn’t move as he flopped down beside her, his hand still caressing her back.

“Are you done?” she joked.

“Whatever Viagra laced drink he gave us, I really don’t want to do that again.  I think I pulled a muscle.”

“Or several.”

As they drifted off to sleep again, Sophie didn’t even have enough strength to clean up. Awaking in the early morning hours, she showered and changed, grabbed her bag and made her exit quickly. The drug had worn off, but facing Nate after experiencing a night of debauchery was a bit much. And the fact that the other three knew what they were up to made it all the more daunting.  She needed some space before their meeting in a few hours.

Then the video playing when she arrived back at Nate’s apartment just made it all the more surreal.  Where did Roger find that old film she’d made?  Her past was her past, including what had happened the night before. They had a job to do and it needed finishing.

“Turn that off,” Nate yelled as he came down the stairs.

She knew he’d be cross the morning after, especially because all that had happened the night before might just ruin the whole con.

“Hey, we just got to the good part,” Parker grumped, but settled down with her popcorn.

“Parker, it’s just acting,” Sophie chimed in.

Nate glared at her to be quiet. Instead, she stuck out her tongue, daring him to say something about her childish gesture.  Of course, that distracted him, making him stop where he was going and what he was going to say next.

“Alright,” Hardison started, clearing his throat to get everyone to pay attention.  “From what I can gather, we got this.  He’s been moving around all day like he doesn’t have a care in the world.”

“So where are those files we need then?” Nate inquired.

“Basement. Shouldn’t be hard to retrieve.”

Sophie was so glad this one was almost over.

“So tonight we go in,” Nate told the rest of them.

“Except he’s having a party at the office building,” Sophie remembered.  “Something about overseas investors, Japanese I believe.”

“Should make it easier to get in and out of the building.  Parker?”

“Security’s a joke down there.”

“They have rotating guards though. At least two do rounds every fifteen minutes,” Eliot added.

“How many guards on staff?” Nate wanted to know.

“Ten. Two on the door, two in the parking lot, and six roaming. They switch positions every two hours.”

“So the two on the door are also in charge of the feeds,” Nate said.

“Got it. Shouldn’t be hard to alter the feeds.”

Hardison pointed out where the cameras were located in the basement and anywhere the access points to the building were.  He set to work on figuring out how to make sure the guards did not know that Eliot and Parker were going for the files.

“Which means we need to distract Roger again,” Nate whispered in Sophie’s ear.

“We just have to make sure we don’t drink anything he offers.”

“Sore?” Nate asked.

Sophie just snorted back, hoping he was making a joke.

“Nate, no more drinking,” Eliot pointed to him.

“What was it that he drugged us with?”

Eliot looked around at the other two, making sure that both Parker and Hardison were busy with their respective jobs before he pulled Sophie and Nate aside.

“It could have been meth mixed with Ecstasy.  Or just Ecstasy mixed in your drink.  He could have added some Viagra to it or some other kind of MDMA drug he found.  He could have laced it all with cocaine to speed up how quickly it affected both of you.”

“Oh, I would have known if it was cocaine,” Sophie chimed in before she realized that the two men were now staring at her like she had two heads.

“Not if he put it in your alcohol,” Eliot told her.  “He’s gotta be brewing his own mix.  He could be lacing everyone’s drink with it.”

“Then we bring our own and make it look like we’re drinking his,” Nate concluded.

“Just don’t have any more of this shit, Nate.  With how you down your drinks, it seriously could have given you a heart attack.”

“And I thought it was just the sex,” Sophie joked.

“TMI,” Eliot growled as he walked away from the two.

“So now he’s fueling sex parties too?  I so want to bring this guy down.”

“Nate, so do I.”

“Go get ready. I’ll meet you there. Don’t even drink the water.”

Sophie brushed her hands up against Nate’s jacket gently.  “Just make sure you pack our own. I’ll make sure I distract Roger long enough for Parker to crack whatever he has in the basement.”

Nate gripped her arm tight as she tried to turn.

“Just be careful, Soph.”

\----------------------

Four hours later, everything was set.  Hardison had completed his job, which meant that Parker and Eliot only had to avoid the two rotating guards. It was up to Nate and Sophie to keep the mark distracted long enough.

Sophie chose a dress that wasn’t so short and wasn’t showing as much skin. She put her hair up in a severe bun, opting for lower heels this time.  Looking more like an assistant, she entered the building and went to her desk, acting like she was working while she waited for the rest of the con.

“Celia,” Roger yelled from his office. “Make sure our Japanese friends are happy when they get here. Check on the party too.  This is gonna be so much fun tonight. You need to entertain the CEO while he’s here.”

“Understood,” she commented, standing up from her desk.

“That’s what you’re wearing?”

Sophie smiled back at him, of course very fake, but she wanted to make sure he thought she’d have his back.

“So where’s your accountant friend?”

“Is there something you needed, Mr. Johnson?”

For someone who dressed like a CEO of a major company, he sure did ooze sleaze.

“You sure did seem to be getting along with him last night.”

Roger was pressing her for information.

“Not really my type.”

“You looked like you had fun.”

“Dammit, he must have had cameras all over.  Please tell me you and Nate didn’t do something that might have been recorded?”

Sophie did her best to ignore Hardison’s inquiry so she wouldn’t blow her cover.

“If there’s anything else, I’ll be escorting our guests around.”

With that, Sophie quickly made her exit before Roger got any more ideas about what had happened the night before.

“And we’ll also make sure all the footage from yesterday is deleted,” Eliot said as she made her way to the front.

“Much appreciated,” Nate told him. “Out front with the Japanese.”

Sophie led the group around the building, showing them the offices and what they did. She didn’t understand all of it, but luckily Hardison did, so he fed her all the info she needed to know. Nate hovered nearby, not taking his eyes off of her. If he was being a bit overcautious, she wasn’t telling him right at that instant.  He’d only get in trouble if Roger noticed.

“Roger is heading your way, Soph. Nate, make yourself scarce.”

The atrium of the office building made a great place for a business party, except once the alcohol started to flow, it made for a loud get together instead.  Roger had hired at least ten beautiful women, probably escorts, to work the party serving drinks and socializing.

“How do we stop those businessmen from getting drugged?” Sophie asked as she hovered near the door.

“Don’t worry.  I intercepted all the alcohol and switched it with the real thing. It’s not laced with his mixture.”

Sophie sighed in relief for Eliot’s forethought.

“Isn’t he gonna be mad when he sees people only getting drunk?” Parker asked.

“Finish the job, Parker,” Nate said as he stood in the shadows.

“Group number three making their rounds. Passing you by in three, two, one.”

Sophie listened as Hardison led Parker and Eliot through the basement and got them to the door where the files were stored.

“We don’t know if there are papers or computers?”

“Parker, assume computers,” Nate told her.

“Celia, mingle,” Roger said as he came over to her.

“Oh, sorry. Just a headache from the night before.”

She held up her water bottle for him to see, settling it back in her purse that was under the table.

“I wanted you to entertain the CEO. You know. Like you used to do.”

“Like I used to do?”

“Soph, get out of there.”

There was nowhere for Sophie to go other than out the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nate making his way over to her just in case.

“You were a porn star. I told Mr. Mishigawa that you’d be entertaining him tonight.”

“I don’t think so,” Sophie replied in as cool a voice as she could project.

“Hey, Celia,” Nate called from behind her.  “Looking for you,” he slurred to her.

“Stan, handle this for me.  I want Mishigawa taken care of. Got it?”

Roger handed him a vial of something before going off to find the CEO.

“Let’s go, Soph.”

“Parker and Eliot aren’t done.”

“Five minutes and we’ll be clear,” Eliot informed them.

Nate took it upon himself to dump the vial into a potted plant before Roger could notice.

“Soph, I gotta plan,” Nate whispered in her ear.

“If it involves getting out of here in the next five minutes, I’m game.”

“Follow my lead. Mishigawa is going to want something for his investment. Let’s make a scene they won’t soon forget.”

With that, Nate pinned her against the wall near the plant and kissed her until she couldn’t breathe. His hands worked her dress up and over her hips, but didn’t expose anything else.

“This is your plan?” Sophie panted in his ear. “Wait, two o’clock. Make it look good.”

Sophie wrapped her leg around Nate, hands raking through his hair.

“We’re done,” Eliot announced. “Be out of the building in ten.”

Sophie almost didn’t hear what Eliot had said through the panting by both of them. Before Nate could move, she pushed him off of her, yanked her dress down and slapped him hard. Grabbing her purse, she swung it directly at his head, which barely missed.

“How dare you?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t want it,” Nate started. “Remember last night. You couldn’t get enough of it.”

“You bastard,” she retorted back.

“So says the woman who couldn’t keep her hands off of me. Twenty bucks says there’s still handprints on my Mercedes.”

“Really?” Parker asked.

Both Mishigawa and their mark stopped in their tracks, listening to the lovers’ quarrel. 

“How many times did I make you come last night, baby?” Nate growled her way.

Damn, he was good. The look in his eyes said it all.  Maybe it was an act, but by using the truth, that made it work all the same.

“What are you running, Johnson?” Mishigawa asked him.  “Is she a prostitute?”

Sophie really wanted to yell back that she most certainly was not, but she had an act to deliver and deliver she must.

“Yeah, and I had you down on your knees begging for more, now didn’t I.”

She could hear Hardison choking on his orange soda in her ear.

\-------------------------

“I never beg,” Nate answered.

“What is this? A soap opera?” Eliot interjected. “We’re out. Get out of there now.”

“Oh, I’ll make you beg alright,” Sophie turned to Nate, throwing a punch his way.

It only caught him slightly on the shoulder, but looked good to the crowd.

“I’ll get her out of here. I don’t know what you put in her drink, but it’s making her crazy.”

Nate’s statement had Mishigawa looking at Roger like he didn’t like where this was going.

“No drugs,” Mishigawa told the CEO.

“I don’t drug my girls.”

That made Roger sound like a pimp, which was exactly what he was trying to do with Sophie. It was exactly what he’d done with Sophie the night before with Nate. Only Nate was a good guy. No, Nate was a bad guy. Nate was sure of that.  He’d have to discuss later with Sophie if she felt he had taken advantage of her. It had been on his mind since the early morning when he found the other side of the bed cold.

“I’m not one of your girls, you bloody git,” Sophie yelled back as Nate pulled her to safety.

“Have to make it look good,” she whispered to Nate.

“Let’s go,” he said loudly as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

“He’s trying to drug you. He gave me drugs last night.”

The women that were working the party started looking at each other. Even a few started for the exit.

“Is there something wrong with my drink?” Nate heard throughout the crowd.

“Did he drug us?”

“What is going on?”

Just as Nate walked off with Sophie arm and arm, a police cruiser showed up. That was obviously courtesy of Hardison and a few well-placed phone calls.  There was a bit of yelling and women exiting the building as Nate drove off with Sophie.

\-------------------

It didn’t take Nate long to get back to his apartment. The others were already there, looking at the material Parker had found in that storage room. 

“Flash drive, backup files. We have enough to send him to prison. Plus I have his account numbers.”

Hardison was whistling a tune as he punched up each file that Parker had managed to get for their clients’ restitution.

“So we done?” Eliot announced. “It’s late and I have tai-chi in the morning.”

“Seriously?” Parker chided him.

“Hey. Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.”

Sophie downed her water in record time once she was able to sit down. Nate knew the discussion was coming. He was just hoping to put it off until the others left and he had time to come up with some kind of defense.  Or possibly bowing.  Or kissing her feet. Maybe that would work.

Pouring himself a drink, Nate downed it in one go. It felt good to not be drugged or worry about someone slipping something into his drink. While he watched Hardison work his magic, he noticed that Sophie hadn’t moved a muscle since sitting down at the work table in front of the screens.

Her fingers were tense, flat against the work surface. He couldn’t see her face, but could tell with her posture that something was indeed up with her and it wasn’t good.

“Hardison, leave that until tomorrow,” Nate announced, hoping to get all the others out before whatever was going on with Sophie blew.

“You need to leave,” Nate heard Sophie say to the others.

He could see Eliot out of the corner of his eye approach Sophie like she was a ticking time bomb.

“What’d he give you?” Eliot asked her.

There was no way anyone gave Sophie anything. He was there the whole time with her. He was supposed to protect her and make sure nothing else happened.

“Water. But it was in my bag. Dammit.”

Nate wrenched it off the desk and handed it to Eliot.

“There’s no smell, no color. Are you sure?”

“The only thing I had with me. He must have somehow snuck something in it.”

“Oh he’s good.”

“I am going to fucking kill him, Eliot.”

“Sweetheart, I’ll do it for you.”

Nate stood between Eliot and Sophie, not wanting their latest mark to end up dead. Maybe a bit mutilated, but not dead.

“Same stuff as before?”

“Possibly.”

“Describe…,” Eliot started only to be stopped by Sophie putting up her hand.

Both Hardison and Parker edged to the door to make a quick escape.

“Cocaine, Ecstasy.  Nate, her heart,” Eliot started to remind him.

“My fucking heart is fine. Just get the fuck out. Now.”

“Ok, two fucks. I’m out,” Hardison told the others, pulling Parker along with him.

“I got you, Soph,” Nate told her as Eliot pointed to him again.

“Six hours, maybe more.”

“Get out,” Sophie screamed at Eliot.

“If you need anything, take her to the ER.”

Sophie threw a cup Eliot’s way, watching as it smashed against the wall as the door closed quickly.

“Hey, I liked that cup.”

“Not funny.”

“Didn’t say it was.”

“I wish we could go out and dance, but I know that I can’t because I’m going to be flying in a few short minutes, then you’ll have to take care of me, but I’m not sure how I want you to do that, so just be prepared for anything. I hate, hate feeling out of control, but I know that you love being in control so I’m going to have to have you do this for me. Be in control for me because I don’t want to go through this alone. I wasn’t alone last night. Did I thank you for not leaving me alone last night?”

What in hell was he going to do?  It took her only a few short seconds to say all of that.

“Then I’m going to ask you to fuck me up against that wall over there and then in the kitchen, and possibly those stairs again to see if we can get it right this time.  And a shower. I’d really like a shower, with you in it too. Your bed is so soft and inviting. Did I ever tell you that?”

“Maybe the shower first. See if you feel that way after.”

Sophie nearly knocked him over as she jumped, wrapping her legs around his middle.

“Want some of my water?”

“No,” he emphatically told her.

“Wall, kitchen, stairs. Not in any particular order.”

“Not sure my back can take any of those suggestions.”

“But Nate,” she whined.  “You promised.”

“No promises.  I’ll take care of you, Soph. But I have to put you down.”

Sophie inched her way down his body. There was no way he was going to survive a hyped up, sexed up Sophie. He barely survived the night before.

“How about I take you upstairs?”

“How about here, right now. Knees.”

Her dress pooled at her feet even before his knees hit the ground.

“Now, Nate.”

“If you insist,” he called as she yanked on his hair to get a move on.

\----------------------

Sophie woke up early the next morning, blanket all askew, covering only the bottom portion of her body.  Looking over, all she saw were Nate’s feet sticking out from underneath a sheet. One of his arms hung over the side of the bed. His head was at the end, curls sticking up every which way. She watched as his naked back moved a little as he shifted in his sleep. Oh god, she hoped she hadn’t hurt him.

“Soph, not sure I can move.”

Sophie snorted his way, but turned so that she could look at his leg now coming into view.

“I think the drugs are now out of my system.”

“Thank god.”

“Hey, don’t tell me you didn’t have fun?”

He shifted again to show more leg.

“Too much fun,” he crooned as he flexed his fingers.  “Not sure I can keep up with how much fun you had.”

“Very funny.”

“My ears are ringing from you screaming. What’d you say?”

Sophie slapped his leg for his cheekiness.

“Ouch. Watch it. I thought you said it was out of your system?”

“Your virtue is safe with me.”

“It wasn’t last night.”

Nate started to count with his fingers how many times his virtue had been compromised.

“Me or you?” Sophie asked.

“Oh, most definitely you.”

 


End file.
